The present invention relates to pressure sensors of the type used to measure the pressure of a process fluid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pressure sensor configured to measure both a differential pressure as well as a line pressure in a process fluid.
Transmitters are used in process monitoring and control systems to measure various process variables of industrial processes. One type of transmitter measures differential pressure of process fluid in the process. This differential pressure measurement can then be used to calculate the flow rate of the process fluid. Various techniques have been used in the pressure sensors used in such transmitters. One well known technique is to use a deflectable diaphragm. A capacitance is measured with respect to the diaphragm, with the diaphragm forming one of the capacitive plates of the capacitor. As the diaphragm is deflected due to applied pressure, the measured capacitance changes. In such a configuration, there are a number of sources of inaccuracies in pressure measurements.
One technique which addresses these inaccuracies is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,875 entitled, “PROCESS PRESSURE MEASUREMENT DEVICES WITH IMPROVED ERROR COMPENSATION” issued Oct. 2, 2001 to Frick et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This patent describes a differential pressure sensor that includes an additional electrode for use in reducing measurement inaccuracies. However, in some installations it is desirable to measure a line pressure of the process fluid (absolute or gauge), in addition to a differential pressure measurement.